


Just our hands clasped so tight

by NeonDomino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, band!au, rockstar!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: Remus doesn't want to get his hopes up that his soulmate is a famous musician. But James is determined to help his friend meet the man himself.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter, Remus Lupin & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76
Collections: You're My Best Friend





	Just our hands clasped so tight

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DA_Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DA_Friendship) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> A concert

* * *

Remus looks at the poster on his bedroom wall and wonders - not for the first time - if this man is his soulmate.

It’s insane really. How many people are called S. Black? Too many. This probably isn’t the right one, but he can live in this fantasy world. He can pretend that someone this insanely beautiful would be interested in him as a soulmate.

Even if they were soulmates, Sirius Black - the most gorgeous Rockstar that has ever existed (not that Remus is biased) - wouldn’t be interested in forging that connection. He’s a celebrity and Remus is a writer, who hasn’t even finished anything worthwhile. Sirius is beautiful and Remus is quite plain, an ugly scar running down his face. Sirius is also quite erratic and unpredictable (based on the many interviews with or about Sirius Black that Remus has read). Remus isn’t - he’s predictable, boring.

All in all, he’d never be good enough.

He walks over to the mirror and pulls his jeans down at the hip, revealing a jagged scar that sits on the exact spot his soulmate’s name chose to appear. Where others get the full name, Remus is unlucky in the fact that his soulmate’s full first name is hidden by the scar.

It’s hard to find someone with just an initial. Remus just lives in hope that S. Black will find _him_ one day. 

He fixes his jeans and smooths his t-shirt before walking to the bedroom door and heading out into the hall, almost bumping into his best friend and roommate, James.

“It’s a Saturday,” Remus says, noticing the work clothes.

James nods. “Yeah. They’re calling for a lot of overtime,” he says. “Gotta get the money in.”

Remus doesn’t say anything, but he knows James has expensive tastes, and whatever he’s buying is probably not worth it. But he’ll respect that what James buys is James’ business.

“Right. Well, hope your day goes smoothly.” His gaze drifts down James’ police uniform with a hint of concern. James is a little reckless and Remus lives in fear that James will do something a bit stupid and get hurt. He’s too brave. Brave and reckless are a very bad combination.

James grins. “So, you still keeping your birthday free next month?”

Remus nods. “Yeah, just like you asked.”

* * *

Remus isn’t sure what’s happening. Only that James raided his wardrobe, threw some clothes on the bed and insisted Remus wear them. The jeans are the ones that are a little too tight, the cardigan is his favourite one - his lucky one - and the t-shirt underneath is a band t-shirt for the Black Stars. He’s wearing converse, so it’s not out to dinner.

James doesn’t tell him anything as they get on a train, but his friend is buzzing with excitement. His messy hair is even more messy as he ruffles it, using the train window as a mirror, and he constantly checks the time. His leg twitches, and he barely registers anything else.

Thankfully it’s not a long journey, and James pulls him out of the doors of the train at Camden Town station, and onto the escalator. 

“Almost there,” James says, his fingers tapping the hand-rail. “It’s going to be your best birthday ever.”

Remus smiles. The excitement is rubbing off from James and onto him and he can’t wait to see what the plan is.

“First stop, food,” James says, pulling him towards McDonalds. “I know it’s your birthday and you’d want something great, but we can do that afterwards. We just need something to keep us going for a while.”

They go inside and Remus is left wondering what on Earth they could be doing.

* * *

His jaw drops as he looks at the sign above Koko on Camden High Street. “James?” he asks.

James has the widest grin ever on his lips. “Remus.”

“Did you… did you get me tickets to see Black Stars?” he asks, utterly shocked. The tickets sold out within seconds and he couldn’t afford the backstage passes. He could barely afford the tickets. Working in the library doesn’t bring in much money, and his writing brings in even less.

“I did,” James says, laughing. “Look, you pine over that fucking poster all the time, I thought you’d like to get a better look. The place only fits just over a thousand people, so we’ll make our way to the front and you’ll be close enough to see the sweat on his body. Not in the fun way you probably fantasise about, but still.”

Remus laughs. He doesn’t want to admit that James is right. “It’s a long queue.” He looks at the queue that goes all the way around the corner. People are sitting on the ground and look like they’ve been there for hours.

“Call this Peter’s gift,” James says. “He’s working the door tonight so he’s letting us in early.” He pulls his phone out and Remus glances back at the queue, feeling guilty that he’ll get in first and these people have had to wait for hours.

But James is an impatient shit and of course wouldn’t queue for hours to see a band. Remus would though - especially for this band. 

“Come on through,” Peter says, opening the door a minute later. James pulls Remus through the doors and Remus ignores all the looks they get as they head inside.

* * *

Remus’ throat hurts from all the shouting, all the singing along. He’s sure Sirius Black himself looked his way a bunch of times, but isn’t going to say that to James because he worries about sounding stupid.

Thankfully James was jumping around too, almost getting involved in a mosh-pit that started up behind them, though the security guards put a stop to that, stating that the venue was too small for it.

And yes, Remus was close enough to see the sweat. Something he won’t soon forget.

He drains the rest of his water and tries to get his bearings as people start to leave. They’re all heading for merchandise, and Remus starts forward, but James stops him.

“Peter said he’ll grab a couple of bits for us, I’ll give him the money back tomorrow,” he says. “But this isn’t the end of your present. There’s more.”

“More?” Remus wonders what else James could do.

James grins and pulls two VIP passes from his pocket. “I didn’t want you to know in advance,” he admits, smirking.

“These passes cost a fortune,” Remus says, his smile fading. “James, these were… this is insane. You’ve spent too much!”

James puts his around his neck. “Well, too late to resist it now. I mean, if you’re sure you don’t want it, I’m sure someone else can meet Sirius Black himself.”

Remus grabs it from James. His friend is right - the pass is paid for, he can’t exactly get James to request a refund. He’s going to owe James big for this.

“Thank you,” he murmurs. “Thank you so much. I have no words. I… have I told you that you’re the best friend ever.” He pulls it over his head, and then his amber eyes meet James’ hazel ones. “Please tell me that you didn’t do all the overtime just for these?”

“Of course not. I bought these over a month ago,” James says. “The overtime is because my boss hates me and I’m trying to get in his good books… and pay off my credit card which I used to buy the tickets.”

Remus sighs. “We’re having words about your spending, but not tonight,” he says. “Come on. We get to meet Sirius Black.”

“And find out if he’s your soulmate,” James says. 

“Look, he’s not,” Remus insists. “There’s no way that a Rockstar is my soulmate. I just want to meet him. Maybe even get lucky enough to have our picture taken together.”

* * *

Sirius is answering questions with the rest of the band when they’re escorted through. He’s dabbing his face with a towel, and Remus speeds up, hearing some of them laugh.

Sirius is even more gorgeous up close and Remus is stunned silent.

“Welcome to the VIP area,” Sirius says, grinning at the pair. “Sit down. We’re chatting, autographs and pictures a little later.” His gaze lingers. “You were up front. I saw you.”

Remus takes a seat and nods his head, because words fail him a little bit.

“So, what’s your name, luv?” Sirius asks, with a wink, as he accepts a bottle of water from someone and twists the lid off.

Remus reddens when he realises that Sirius Black just called him ‘luv’. “Oh. I’m Remus. Remus Lupin.” At those words, the bottle of water in Sirius’ hand falls to the floor and Sirius _stares._

“It’s Remus’ birthday, and the concert was right on time,” James adds. “I’m sure he’s got some questions for you. Are we going around the circle or how is it working?”

Sirius’ brother nudges him and Sirius turns his head, and it takes him a moment, but the smile returns, and his gaze drifts around the circle.

“Sure. We can take turns,” he murmurs. “But for Remus’ birthday, I’m sure we can get him anything he wants from the merch stand.” His stormy grey eyes turn to Remus again. “We’ll sort it at the end, so stick around.” 

People start to ask the band questions, and drinks are offered all around, but Sirius’ eyes keep moving back to Remus.

* * *

Everyone has left, and it’s just James, Remus and the brothers. Sirius has just returned from running to get something, and when he sits - very close to Remus on the sofa - he hands over a hastily wrapped gift.

“I only had Christmas wrapping paper,” he admits, before glancing at Regulus. “Reg, I wanna chat to him alone. You’re making eyes at his friend, why don’t you guys just go fuck or something?”

James laughs nervously, but Regulus raises his eyebrows and offers his hand.

“Remus?” James checks, obviously interested, but reluctant to leave his friend.

“Have fun,” Remus says with a grin.

“I’ll just be…”

“Tour bus out back,” Regulus murmurs. “You’ll probably be seeing your friend there in the morning.”

“Remus, just… just shout if you end up in there,” James calls. “Or text me or…”

“Don’t worry, you’ll hear him shout,” Sirius murmurs. He laughs softly at Remus’ stunned expression. “Well, open it.”

Remus does, pulling the soft leather from it. He’s gobsmacked at the sight. “This is your leather jacket.”

“I have another one,” Sirius tells him. “It’s yours. Happy birthday. Now… you seem all shy and you blush a lot and it’s adorable, so I’ll give you the option. Either I seduce you right now, and get a look at - I assume your hip, because that’s where my soulmate name sits - whilst I do. Or you tell me what name you have.”

Remus’ fingers stroke over the material. “I have a scar,” he says. “Accident. It doesn’t show the first name, so I wasn’t sure if…” he trails off. “What am I saying? I choose the option where you seduce me.”

Sirius smirks. “I’m glad to hear,” he insists. “If you are who I think you are, I’m glad I’ve found you. For someone with such an unusual name, you’ve not been easy to find. I just assumed that you’d find me instead.”

Sirius stands and offers his hand to Remus, and Remus takes it eagerly, clutching the leather jacket in the other.

They pass Regulus and James snogging up against the side of the tour-bus, and it doesn’t take long to find their way to Sirius' room.

“So… do this often?” Remus asks, weakly.

“Never,” Sirius insists gently. “I’ve dated a bit, but mostly been waiting for _Remus Lupin_ , whose name is on my hip.” He pulls his t-shirt off and tosses it towards a nearby chair. “You’re welcome to take a look.”

With that, Sirius moves back, lays back on the bed, his hands moving to his jeans.

Remus is quick to follow.

* * *


End file.
